Of Witches, Spells and Taking Back the Night
by Little Lady Kunimitsu
Summary: And after some troubles with the TARDIS, the Doctor and Amy find themselves in a strange land. After some time in the land, the Doctor and Amy realize what they are in for. Soon the witch hunt will be over and a new night of fire will come...
1. Some Minor Troubles

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. FOR THEY BELONG TO THE BBC**

**Author's Note: Yes...my first ever Doctor Who story. I actually have high hopes this one, why? Because I enjoy the Doctor and his companion Amy. And I thought it'd be interesting that they go to a different adventure with witches and demons and all that other good stuff. **

**I'll get more on the witches later, but for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the second one I am currently working on. **

**Thank you for the read and please, please, PLEASE review. And please, no flames. Thank you!**

* * *

_**Of Witches, Spells and Taking Back the Night**_

_**Chapter One: Some Minor Troubles…**_

* * *

"When are we actually going to do something instead of sitting around?" Amy complained. She was sitting in a chair, her legs up on the console of the TARDIS. A bored expression was playing across her face as she tapped her fingers on her leg. "We've been doing absolutely nothing for…I lost count…But it was a very long time."

The Doctor sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was leaning over the console, looking at the screen with a confused expression his face.

"I know Amy…" The Doctor muttered. He tapped the screen lightly. "But there is something going on. And right now, I have no idea what."

Amy cocked a brow and stared at him.

"'Have no idea?'" Amy repeated. "But you're the bloody Doctor! You are supposed to be a bloody genius! Besides…what could possibly be wrong?"

"It's TARDIS…" The Doctor answered. "Something is wrong with it."

"It's not like a dog…just fix it and let's get going."

The Doctor stared at Amy. "Hey! Don't talk to the TARDIS like that. It has feeling too."

"Okay, okay!" Amy raised her eyes and walked over to the console, standing beside the Time Lord. "I am sorry…"

She slapped the console. Suddenly the vessel began to shake, violently shifting from side to side. Amy and the Doctor fell back; the Doctor falling onto the ground and Amy grabbing onto a chair.

"What did I just do?" Amy shouted.

"I don't bloody know! But blimey, this is bad!" The Doctor shouted back.

"Then fix it!"

"It's kind of hard to move with this shaking!"

Then, the shaking stopped and the lights went out. The Doctor and Amy were paralyzed, still getting the last of the tremors out of their bodies. The Doctor was first to stand and look around. The TARDIS seemed alright, despite the sudden darkness. The green glow came from the middle of the console, providing some light. The Doctor went to Amy and helped her up.

"What just happened?" She asked quietly.

"I have no idea," The Doctor answered. He went to the console, tapping and pushing at the buttons. Unfortunately, the TARDIS would not light up or even turn on. It was like it was asleep…

"Yep…do not know. The TARDIS is taking a quick nap…"

He clapped his hands and looked at Amy, a boyish grin on his face.

"So! Why not explore till it wakes up?"

"What?"

"You heard me." The Doctor skipped to the TARDIS door. "Nothing else to do and I don't feel like sleeping. So let's see where we are at."

Amy laughed and shook her head, following him to the door. The Doctor opened up the door and the scent of rain hit her. The sound of rain tapped on the TARDIS. Amy looked around outside and realized where the TARDIS had landed.

They were in the rain, in the middle of a graveyard…


	2. The Graveyard Incident

_**Of Witches, Spells and Taking Back the Night**_

_**Chapter Two: The Graveyard Incident**_

* * *

"Well…no time like the present!" The Doctor said cheerfully, mysteriously pulling out an umbrella. He stepped outside and opened up the umbrella, standing under it as the rain above dripped.

"You're serious…Out in the middle of a random graveyard and you want to explore?" Amy asked through gritted teeth.

"Why not? It's a nice rainy day out. Maybe a ghost will come out and we'll have some real fun! That and I want to see where exactly we are at. This place is does not seem very familiar to me."

Amy sighed and stepped out of the TARDIS. She shut the door behind her and stood under the umbrella with the Doctor.

"You got to love graveyards," The Doctor began to ramble. "Not just the creepy atmosphere but the tombstones and the weathered statues are just fun to look at. Besides, some can have some funny names. Like this one time, I was traveling around a graveyard, kind of like this. It was raining and dark and just awful…"

At that point Amy just tuned out the Doctor's rambling. The man could just go on and on and just wouldn't shut up! Though his stories were sometimes amusing, he would just talk non-stop.

Amy glanced around at the landscape, ignoring the Doctor and listening to the rain. The sky was dark and grey. The ground was covered with puddles and mud, with grass sticking awkwardly out beside the muck. The tombstones were indeed weathered, as if they were not taken care of for quite a long time. Amy felt pity for the poor people, though were dead and she did not know them. It must be so lonely to not feel cared for, even when you made it to the other side.

"Amy, stop." The Doctor's cautious voice interrupted Amy. She immediately stopped and looked at the Doctor.

"What is it?" She asked in a whisper.

"Look ahead and don't say a thing."

Amy listened and looked ahead. About two hundred feet or so away was a person. Even from the distance she was at; she could that this person was a woman. The woman was wearing a light blue dress with a belt fastened around her waist. The hood of the dress was drawn over her head so Amy could not see her face aside from her lips and jaw. Her jaw was moving up and down, as if she was speaking. In her hands was an open black book.

"She must be crazy…" Amy grunted. "Standing in the middle of the rain, reading a book in a graveyard…That's just not right."

"She's not reading, Amy," the Doctor whispered. "She's praying. Can't you see the coffin in front of her? And can't you hear her saying a prayer?"

Amy looked at the woman again and then she realized the coffin. A silver coffin was in front of her. She had to concentrate but she could hear a voice that sounded like the woman was speaking a prayer.

"Let's try to get a closer look," the Doctor whispered. "I want to know what she's saying."

"What? Have you gone mad?" Amy whispered harshly. "It's a funeral! We can't just stroll in see what's going on!"

"I know that! But I just want to see what's going on. Please?"

The Doctor looked at Amy with big eyes, as if he was a puppy trying to get its owner to pet it. Amy rolled her eyes and growled. "Fine…"

The Doctor chuckled and walked forward, taking Amy by the hand to get her to follow.

They walked till they were about fifty feet away from her. Now, they could hear what she was saying and it was true that she was saying a prayer. The Doctor brought Amy behind a tombstone, so that the woman wouldn't see them. It didn't seem like she was even paying attention when they came closer.

"That is some focus she has," Amy said, observing the woman. "She must really get into this. But too bad that she is the only one at this person's funeral."

"No one must've liked the guy or something. At least someone has the decency wish the guy a farewell."

Suddenly, the rain stopped. The Doctor and Amy looked up at the sky. A dark red cloud rapidly formed and appeared in the sky. Amy got closer to the cloud, feeling an uneasy presence and air from the fog. The hairs on the back of her neck began to rise.

"Doctor…what is that?" Amy asked.

"I don't know Amy," The Doctor answered in a quiet tone. He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the cloud. A moment later, he looked at the screwdriver. "But there is a high energy level coming from it, that's for sure."

Then, from the cloud came three horrid looking monsters. Amy froze at the sight of the monsters. All three were about the size and shape of man but their bodies were covered in feathers, all except for their arms. A pair of large, strong wings came from their backs. Instead of feet, there were talons that looked as if they belonged to a hawk. A deformed beak was in place of a mouth. In their hands was a golden colour rod.

The bird men hovered in the air, looking down at the woman with the book.

"W-what are those things?" Amy asked in a small voice.

"I can see them now, my brother…" It was the woman who answered. Amy jumped at the sound of her voice but listened to what the woman had to say.

"The children of his dark Lordship have finally come to cleanse the land and take you to their home…"

Her voice was calm as she looked at the monsters. She held the book close to her body and continued speaking.

"Dear our Great Protector Hecata…please watch the land and keep safe the ones I adore most as I complete this deed in your honor."

The woman placed the book on the ground and took a step onto the coffin. Amy noticed she took a deep breath before jumping into the sky towards the bird men. The bird men began to fly down towards her.

"Now would be a good time to get to a safe place…" The Doctor muttered.

Before the two could even react, the battle had begun. The woman was first to make the move, punching the nearest bird monster near its deformed beak maw. The other two quickly tried to attack but the woman evaded them both, landing on the ground below.

"Humph…nothing more to expect from some hapless pawns to the Mocker leader," the woman shouted crossly at the bird men. The bird men landed on the ground in front and let out a terrible squawk. "Come on then…let's dance!"

Amy felt the Doctor grab her hand and yank her up.

"We need to go. Now!" The Doctor said quickly.

But as they began to run away, a silver top of a coffin landed in their path, frightening the both of them.

Amy and the Doctor looked behind them and saw the coffin that the woman was praying to before was now open and another person was in the graveyard.

It was a tall man, very tall man. His skin was almost tan in color, but still pale. He had on a loose black shirt and black pants. His clothing and body looked fairly normal but when Amy glanced at his face, she was awe-struck. The facial structure was like a human man, and his long dark brown hair was a sight but his face was off. Two long, light blue coloured whisker-like appendages came from his forehead. Three long blue coloured lengths that stuck up grew at the end of each eyebrow. Lastly, from the top of his head, five long red ribbon-like appendages were attached. At the end of each ribbon appendage was a sharp, pointed steel object that looked awfully painful if one was stabbed by it.

"Finally you wake up, Tieve…" Amy heard the woman growl. "Didn't you hear that I said they were here?"

The man smirked. "Calm down…now here's your toy and let's give the Mockers a dance." He reached into the coffin and handed a spear to the woman. A sharp teal coloured crystal topped the end of the spear.

"Now you're taking my lines…that's not very nice. But oh well…let's dance boys!"

Amy and the Doctor watched, in awe and in fear as the two people fought the bird monsters. Amy was sure that the battle lasted no more than three minutes but by the time it was over, she was sure that she wanted to curl up in the TARDIS and sleep till they were going to go.

The bird monsters let out a defeated, ominous squawk before flying back to their red cloud. When they disappeared, so did the red cloud. The sky had returned to its dark grey colour, the colour it was before the battle.

"That was bloody amazing!" Amy heard the Doctor whisper in excitement. "Never have I seen a battle quite like that!"

"Well, well Tieve…" A cool voice sounded behind them. Amy and the Doctor turned around to see the woman standing behind them. A calculated smile played across her lips, her spear pointed at them. "Looks like those Mockers left behind a toy for use to deal with…"


	3. The Unkind Welcome

_**Of Witches, Spells and Taking Back the Night**_

_**Chapter Three: The Unkind Welcome**_

* * *

"Well…state yourself!" The woman grunted. "Who are you…are you spies for the Mockers?"

The Doctor held up his hands and walked towards the woman. A smile played across his face as he got closer to her.

"Aren't you just adorable!" The Doctor said to the girl, walking around her. "No seriously. For someone the size of…you and how tough you are. You are just…Oh, I can't even explain it."

"I'm a hunter! Don't insult me, stranger," The woman snapped.

"Um…Doctor," Amy tried to talk to him but he ignored her and continued to talk.

"Not now Amy…Now what are you? You said you are a hunter, correct? Well, there is no doubt about that but what species are you? Hold on! I want to check for myself."

Amy knew he was going to whip out his sonic screwdriver, but before he could, the tall man who fought alongside her came up to them. Unlike the woman, the man seemed a lot calmer and not weary of Amy or the Doctor.

"Tala…do not get ahead of yourself. Remember who the superior is."

The woman, Tala, held her stance for a moment before reluctantly relaxing. "But these two could be spies of the Mockers."

"I do not sense any Mocker taint on them so there is nothing to be brash and challenging about."

"Who are the Mockers?" Amy asked quietly.

The question went on deaf ears. Tieve took a step towards Tala and whispered something to her. Amy couldn't see a reaction of the girl's, for her hood was still down over her face. But she did notice Tala's jaw clench and unclench.

Tieve looked at the Doctor and Amy and bowed formally.

"Greetings…my name is Tieve, sixth seat Priest on the Council of Hecata. And this is-"

"I am Tala and I'm just a hunter…" The girl growled, interrupting Tieve. She folded her arms and tilted her head back.

"It's more polite to remove your hood in greeting someone new and not of this place," Tieve stated, glancing at Tala.

Tala shrugged and ignored. "So I'm guessing we have to take these two to Riona so she knows we have guests in our land."

"Of course we are," Tieve said to Tala. He looked back at Amy and the Doctor. "I'm sorry if this troubles you, but I'm afraid we have to take you two to meet the head of the Council. It's for protocol, really, to let her know that someone who is not of the land is here."

"It's no problem," the Doctor answered. "But may I ask where we are at?"

It was Tala who answered. "You're in Asteria…the land of Witches."

"Asteria…Asteria…nope! Doesn't ring a bell," the Doctor responded.

"You've never even heard of this place?" Amy asked, feeling her eye brow twitch with irritation.

"No…I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"Look…whether you heard of it or not let's get going," Tala snapped. "Besides, I'm sure you'll learn about it after you meet Riona."

* * *

**Tala's a bizage.** XD


End file.
